Storms
by Cirtified Naruto Addict
Summary: What happens when Fran doesn't come down to dinner and Bel's sent to fetch him? Bel finds out Fran's weakness.  BelxFran, B26  Rated T for slight smut.


**Yoh~ This story's for my friend Des~  
>We're doing a KHR Varia cosplay together and since she's my Froggy(As I'm her 'Ouji-sama') I told her I'd write her a fic and here it is~<br>Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Life in the Varia household was always sort of normal.<p>

"VOI!"

Yep…sort of.

Squalo's scream could be heard through the entire Varia headquarters.

"TIME TO EAT!" He added.

Belphegor sighed.

'Damn long haired captain…so annoying.' He thought with a small "Tsk".

Bel stood up and stretched. There was a low rumbling from outside. Bel walked over to his window and peered at the once blue sky painted grey with storm clouds.

"Ushishi~ I love storms." Bel said with a grin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Voi! Is everyone here?" Asked Squalo as he sat at the dinner table.

Bel had his feet up on the table.

"Nope~ Froggy's not here." He said before a loud clatter of thunder filled the air.

"Trash…..get your feet off my table" Growled Xanxus. He positioned his wrist just right so if he flicked it, the wineglass in his hand would hit Belphegor in the face.

"Ushishi~ so scary~." Bel said as he set his feet on the floor. Lussuria brought dinner to the table and sighed.

"Poor Frannie~! I wonder why he hasn't come down…." Lussuria pondered before yelling for Fran, but got no reply. Bel took a bite out of the food on his plate

"Froggy might be sick?" He suggested before the other Varia members glared at him accusingly.

"I didn't kill him….yet" Bel grinned.

"VOI! Froggy brat! Get down here!" Squalo yelled, but also got no reply. Squalo began mumbling loudly and Xanxus threw his wine glass at him.

"VOI!" Squalo yelled as the glass object connected with his head.

"Trash…" Xanxus muttered. "Prince trash. After you finish, you are to get the frog trash." He glared at Bel.

"….Tsk. Fine." He said with a sigh. Bel popped the last piece of food that was on his plate into his mouth and got up from the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bel knocked on Fran's door before jingling the handle. Taking note that it was unlocked, he let himself in.

"Oi~ Froggy~ Where are you?" He asked as he wandered around the room.

There was a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder before Bel heard a thud come from inside the closet in the other boys room.

Bel went over to the closet and knocked on the door. "Oi~ Froggy?"

"Go away, fake prince senpai." A monotone voice came from the other side of the door.

Bel stabbed the door with one of his oddly shaped knives.

"I'm not fake…Stupid frog".

_Rumble_

"W-whatever."

"…What was that?" Bel asked. He could have sworn he'd heard Froggy stutter.

"What was what?" Asked the Frog's monotone voice. Belphegor opened the door to the closet. Before Fran had time to pull them back, there was another rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning.

Bel was blinded momentarily from the lightning. He blinked a few times, and realized he was staring at the ceiling.

"What the…?" He said softly.

"S-s-sorry, f-fake prince senpai" Came a small voice.

When Bel looked from the ceiling to his chest, he realized why he was on the floor.

_~In the moments the lightning flashed, Fran had thrown himself at Belphegor, wrapping his arms around his torso and burying his face in his chest in an attempt to protect himself from the lightning.~_

Bel stared down into the oddly colored blue green hair and laughed.

"Ushishishi~ Is Froggy afraid of storms?" He asked as his laughter calmed to a snicker.

"S-shut up, B-bel senpai….."

_Rumble-__Flash_

Bel felt the other male's small arms wrap tighter around his torso. Fran was trembling.

Belphegor decided something that neither had ever expected him to. Bel patted Fran's head and played with his hair soothingly.

"It's just thunder and lightning. You're fine." He said softly. Fran couldn't help but look up at Belphegor. Bel wasn't poking him with knives, or making him of him. He was comforting him. It made Fran feel….weird.

"Yknow…" Bel started, pulling Fran out of his thoughts.

"W-what...?"

"…You're kinda heavy" Bel grinned widely before he ruffled Fran's hair and pushed him off.

"Oof!" Fran groaned as he was pushed off of Bel. He landed on his back and whined as he hit his head off of the floor.

"Baka senpai."

He muttered. Fran closed his eyes for a second, noting that Bel was shifting. When he opened his eyes, his "fake prince senpai" was leaning overtop of him. Fran gulped, fighting a blush. Bel grinned down at his kouhai

"From this angle….," he began, leaning closer to Fran, "Froggy's kinda cute~" he finished as he kissed Frans neck softly. Frans blush flared up to his face as he squirmed gently

"B-b-baka senpai…" he stuttered as he placed his hands on Bel's chest. Bel grinned and bit down on Frans neck, grazing the skin. Fran shuddered and gasped

"S-senpai…" he said softly. One of the princes hands found their way under the kouhai's shirt and teased the boys stomach a bit before lifting up his shirt.

Fran groaned and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. Bel removed his mouth from Frans neck and trailed his tongue down the boys stomach. He felt his kouhai arch his back and smirked. Bel continued to lick Frans stomach a bit more before dipping it into the navel. Fran gasped and moaned softly. Bel chuckled as his mouth returned to his kouhai's, licking at Frans bottom lip. The boy happily parted his lips for Bel's tongue to slide inside and roam around. Fran moaned again and wrapped his arms around his senpai's neck, weaving one into Bel's hair. Bel ran his tongue along Fran's teeth before moving his tongue to the shell of Fran's ear. Fran yelped softly.

"Ushishi~ Froggy's weak spot~?" Bel teased as he licks Fran's ear again.

"B-baka…" Fran managed to get out as Bel's hand began reaching lower, rubbing his thumb along the skin above the boys boxers.

"More~?" Bel purred into Fran's ear.

"Y…yes…?" Fran groaned softly again.

"Beg for it." Bel said, grinning. Fran, knowing his senpai well, knew what he wanted him to say.

"P…..please…O-ouji….sama…." Fran whispered as he turned his head.

Bel chuckled and licks the boys neck before

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulling his hand out of the boys pants and standing up, walking towards the door, leaving Fran dazed on the floor."Dinner's ready~" Bel called over his shoulder as he closed the door.

Fran sat up and blinked before huffing. He looked out the window of his room.

"…Stupid storm's over…"

* * *

><p><strong>Tasha:<br>****Fin! ... Don't kill me~**

**Bel:  
>I didn't get to stab Froggy -pouts-<strong>

**Fran:  
>Good. Otherwise Fake-prince senpai would have broken knives again~<strong>

**Tasha:  
><strong>**They have minds of their own...*Sigh*  
>Bel, you get to use your knives in my next fic so shush<strong>

**Bel:  
>Ushishishi~<strong>

**Fran:  
>-pouts-<strong>

**Tasha:  
>R&amp;R Plz? Kthnxbye~<strong>


End file.
